1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for plasma display panels.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Application No. 2005-114670, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical plasma display panels (hereinafter referred to as “PDP”), a pair of substrates is placed parallel to each other on either side of a discharge space. Row electrode pairs, a dielectric layer overlying the row electrode pairs and a protective layer overlying the dielectric layer are provided on the inner face of one of the substrates. On the inner face of the other substrate, column electrodes extend in a direction at right angles to the row electrode pairs and form discharge cells arrayed in matrix form and each corresponding to an intersection with the row electrode pair in the discharge space. The column electrodes are overlain by a column-electrode protective layer. Then, red, green and blue phosphor layers are provided for the respective discharge cells on the column-electrode protective layer.
The discharge space is filled with a discharge gas that includes xenon.
The PDP structured as described above initiates an address discharge selectively between the column electrode and one of the row electrode pair, and then initiates a sustaining discharge between, the row electrodes of the row electrode pair in the discharge cells in which the address discharge results in a deposition of a wall charge on a portion of the dielectric layer facing the discharge cell (i.e. in the light emission cells).
Thereupon, the sustaining discharge results in the generation of vacuum ultraviolet light from the xenon in the discharge gas, and the vacuum ultraviolet light excites the phosphor layers, so that the phosphor layers emit red, green and/or blue visible light so as to generate an image on the panel surface in accordance with a video signal.
Conventionally, as regards the phosphors provided in the PDP to emit visible light upon excitation by the vacuum ultraviolet light, (Y, Gd)BO3:Eu is known as a phosphor emitting red light, Zn2SiO4:Mn is known as a phosphor emitting green light (hereinafter referred to as “green phosphor”), and BaMgAl10O17:Eu is known as a phosphor emitting blue light. In addition, MgAl2O4:Mn, and the like are also known as the green phosphor.
An example of PDPs structured as described above is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2003-342566.
The red, green and blue phosphors differ from color to color in the electrification property and the electrostatic capacitance.
For this reason, the conventional PDPs show variation in discharge strength in the red, green and blue discharge cells. For example, when a discharge is produced in all the discharge cells, red, green and blue, for light emission in order to display a white color, the clear display of a white color is difficult.